stormbitefandomcom-20200213-history
Katana Tsume
Katana Tsume is a Japanese, Hasekura-made tribrid, based upon a lion with the feathered wing patterning of a butterfly. She is the only non-ARCDA Synth of the Rogues, and one of the few Hasekura made Synths shown in the series. Appearance Description In Stormbite She ducked, and her hood fell back, revealing a pair of huge rounded ears that were flattened back against her hair. They growled and stared in surprise and awe at the girl, not having expected Hasekura, a company renowned for its terrible bootleg Synths, to have produced such a beauty. Narrow monolidded hazel eyes dark against the unblemished olive skin and mane of silky golden-brown hair, gave her a sweet and innocence appearance, even with the rounded ears and tiny blue feathers that were visible along the sides of her neck and scattered throughout the fur of her tail. Stormbite: Chapter 1 Tribrid Features "Its a strange look, I know. If you want someone to act as a stealth killer then why give them big butterfly wings?" Where as most non-preternatural based ARCDA Synths have the traits that give them animal resemblances limited and strictly controlled to make them either as human looking, or as animal looking as possible, Katana has a more human look with the ears and tail of a lioness, and wings of a bird, due to the specifics of what her former owner wanted. Kat makes a note that the pattern of her wings are meant to resemble the butterfly, Panacea regina, or the Queen Flasher, and are approximately at the latter end of 14 feet long, and in shape resemble the elliptical wings of a Kingfisher. "He was met with the wings that more resembled the pattern of a butterfly than any bird he knew of. Velvety feathers of brightest azure to black with the shape of a kingfisher’s wing, with tiger striped patterning along the marginal coverts with a pristine streak of turquoise down the vanes of every feather and edged in black along the primaries. The undersides contrasted the bright blue with a flaming red along the secondaries that turned to purest midnight blue with a lone white band along the tips of the primaries. They were stunning." '''Stormbite': Chapter 2'' Personality Katana is a very bold individual, unafraid to argue back with people and readily stands her ground be it in the face of danger, or when arguing on the topic of fashion. She is passionate in everything she does, and goes through life with her head held high. When it comes to loyalty, she is unwavering and resolute in who she will stand beside, and isn't afraid to be the first one into a fight, though she often gets hurt from not watching her back. When she's not working, she spends her time reading erotica and writing, and likes to go out exploring and shopping. History Katana was a custom made tribrid, courtesy of ARCDA's main rival, Hasekura, growing up as a bodyguard in training in Kagoshima, Japan, with her brother and sister, Tanto and Tachi. "I'm still not sure why he wanted to have me made this way, but he did. He was pretty eccentric though....His office was covered with real butterflies pinned to the walls. Sometimes he'd point to a pretty blue one and say to me, 'this one is you if you misbehave' then throw a knife at its wings." - Katana '''Stormbite': Chapter 3: "Panacea regina..."'' “How long have you been …free? If you don’t mind if I ask?” “I’ve been free since I was seventeen, but I’ve been with the Rogues for a little over a year and a half now, and I’m nothing like what I was when I first arrived.” '''Stormbite': Chapter 3'' Prior to Raoul, and then subsequently Malana and Palmer's arrival, Kat was the youngest Rogue at 19 going on 20. Abilities Unlike Wilny with his muser abilities and Storm with her bioelectricity, Katana does not possess the same abilities. Instead hers are physical, with enhanced hearing and a sense of smell, as well as great speed and flexibility. She is proficient in close quarters combat, as well as defense and evasion, with her primary weaponry consisting of knives. Though she can use firearms, she doesnt like to as it doesnt fit her aesthetic. Feral As an ex-Feral Kat can sometimes go into a beserker type mode, and has a keener understanding of the language of corvids than most. Relationships The Rogues Storm Fraser-Swann Katana would follow Storm to the ends of the earth. [[Beth Lovelace|'Beth Lovelace']] Wilny Mira At the beginning of Stormbite, Kat and Wilny appear to be in conflict over many things, however this is little more than just playful banter between the two. They get along very well despite their constant teasing. Amell Rakena Raoul Hunter Malana Été Palmer Hunter Family Tanto and Tachi Tanto and Tachi are Katana's younger siblings Past The Owner Gallery Sticker - Kat.png Wingspan - Wilny, Kat, Amell.jpeg Kat.png|Katana Sketch -2014 IMG_07092013_212012 (2015_11_05 15_13_50 UTC).png Kat 1lijkes (2015_11_05 15_13_50 UTC).png Quotes * "Yeah I'm pretty. Pretty fucking badass." * "I love being a honey trap." Trivia * Katana's name is a pun. Kat = Cat, whilst Tsume means Claws. Her name can be read as the Cat's Claws or Sword Claw. * Her siblings are called Tanto and Tachi, both of which are different types of blades, which also matches her name. * Although trained with handguns and other firearms, Kat prefers to use knives and swords. As it fits more with her aesthetic. * She thinks in Japanese according to Wilny. * According to Kat, her name is the third most common name used for Pards. References Category:Female Characters Category:The Rogues Category:Synth Characters Category:Tribrid Category:Hasekura Made Synths Category:Character List Category:Characters